emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7517 (1st June 2016)
Plot Belle tries to tell Lachlan that she cannot attend the gig tonight. Aaron worries about Robert and questions why Liv would spend £50,000 to send Robert away. Liv feels guilty for her actions as Aaron frets that he could lose Robert. Pierce suggests Marlon cancel the dinner. Lachlan receives a text from Belle canceling their evening out just as he is getting his hair cut. Carly, Tracy and Vanessa have shots. Carly and Tracy manage to persuade Vanessa to come out for the night. Jermaine takes Belle to his house and Belle is shocked at how nice it is. They kiss and Jermaine leads her upstairs. Robert tells Aaron that he has not been charged, but if the police can make Ryan's statement stick, then he will be going down for a long time. Rhona tries to justify Pierce living at Smithy Cottage to Vanessa, who leaves the café as Pierce arrives. Pierce informs Rhona that they need to see dinner at Marlon's as a challenge. Lachlan realises Belle has lied to him after talking to Cain in the pub. Lachlan realises she is out with her married man. At Jermaine's house, Belle assures him that she has taken everything of hers, and has tidied up so there is no way Angie will know she was there. Pierce impresses April with his Frozen cake. Robert is struggling to figure out why Ryan would drop him in it now, but soon realises Liv must have paid him to report him to the police. Robert is furious to realise Aaron already knew and chose Liv over him. Marlon and Pierce begin to bond over Star Trek. Vanessa arrives at Tall Trees Cottage to drop Johnny off but soon hurries out when she realises Pierce is there too. Jermaine tells Belle he is having the time of his life with her, but rejects her when she goes in for a kiss, insisting they need to be careful. Vanessa admits to Carly and Tracy that Marlon didn't change his mind, she did, so Tracy offers to babysit instead. Liv packs her bags and leaves the pub, asking Noah to keep quiet. Belle lies to Cain and Lisa that she was out will some of her college friends. At Home Farm, Lachlan looks over the pictures he took of Belle and Jermaine in the car together. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen, public bar, corridor and back staircase *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown Street *Jermaine Bailey's house *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Unknown road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,190,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes